The Clinical and Population Research Core (CPRC, RC-i) provides recruitment, cohort study resources and clinical research expertise to promote a multidisciplinary approach to the assessment of balance and mobility in OAIC clinical research studies. In addition to continuing our highly successful Pepper Registry, Community Advisory Board, Population Studies support and Measurement Library, we propose several new initiatives to extend our effectiveness. In the period of this renewal we will i) extend support for recruitment through the Pittsburgh Long Term Care Network, 2) advance the ability to collect, record and interpret medication use via a state of the art medication coding system and 3) promote increased knowledge and use of noninvasive technology to assess mobility, balance and physical activity. The specific aims are to: 1. Engage older adults from the community and long term care settings in research 2. Provide access to ongoing cohort studies, specimens and existing databases 3. Provide expertise in clinical assessment methodology 4. Develop new clinical assessment protocols 5. Explore use of noninvasive and portable technology to assess mobility, balance and physical activity in clinics and in the field 6. Provide access to space and equipment for OAIC related studies 7. Promote adherence and retention in OAIC related studies 8. Support the research training mission of the Pepper Center. 9. Evaluate the functions and productivity of the Core and manage its productivity.